Desires of the Heart
by TaikiZenjirou
Summary: Taiki and Zenjirou have always been good friends. But one night they spend together, unknown feelings arise between them leading to confusion and much more. Can they push those feelings aside and become something more?


Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction ever. It is mainly fluff for now but I think it'll write itself. This uses the prompt 'want' from the One Timeline Boot Camp challenge.

**Chapter 1-**

They hadn't hung out for awhile. Sure, they e-mailed, were the only two in the group to keep in touch via the phone but physically they hadn't been together for awhile. Taiki had decided enough time had passed and invited Zenjirou over to hang out. After all, he hung out with Akari, Tagiru and Yuu all the time. Zenjirou was a dear friend to him even though the way their friendship began was so strange.

Taiki sat at his desk, pondering the first time he had faced Zenjirou in that kendo match, to help a person from his school out. He smiled fondly, remembering how Zenjirou had stormed up to him, demanding a rematch. If he had never come to them that day, he would never have grown the place in his heart that he had today. As the Hunting began, Akari and Zenjirou had been the only ones he had really remained in touch with. Akari was his childhood friend and Zenjirou always had a special place in his heart.

He was so innocent and open, seeing the world like a ray of sunshine but understanding that the sun would set eventually. It was in a sense like Taiki himself. Wanting to see the world as something beautiful and precious, and to think of the things that made the world good rather than what made it bad. It was strange but he was almost nervous, inviting Zenjirou over. It had been a month since they had a proper conversation over e-mail or on the phone. It wasn't that he thought his friend had changed but it wasn't like Zenjirou not to answer his e-mails.

All thoughts fled from his mind as he heard the doorbell ring and the brunette quickly stood up to answer it.

"Zenjirou," Taiki said, a bright smile gracing his features.

"Hey Taiki!" Zenjirou greeted, his usual cheerful smile lighting his face.

However, Taiki noticed whilst Zenjirou was smiling, his usual fiery spark was not in his eyes. This made him frown in concern for a moment, before pushing it aside temporarily and inviting his friend inside.

The two of them decided to watch a horror movie. There was a latest one out in the cinema and Zenjirou had managed to download it free online, bringing it over. It was a good movie but Zenjirou was easily frightened by it and clung to Taiki's arm, cuddling up to him almost subconsciously.

Taiki, upon realising this, flushed but knowing it made his friend feel better allowed him to cling to him. Besides, Zenjirou did look kind of cute all flustered like that and frightened. Wait...why was he thinking like that about Zenjirou? Well, it was true. Zenjirou did look cute when flustered or uncertain. He had just never allowed himself to entertain these thoughts because his mother had planted in his head that guys were supposed to only like girls and vice-versa. Whilst the girl he was closest to was Akari, she felt more like a sister and dearly cherished friend rather than someone he was attracted to.

The movie also seemed to distract the other from whatever he had seemed down about. He felt the other shudder near him as a rather horrific scene came up.

A friend of the protagonist had their head chopped off in a rather gruesome manner. This made Taiki grimace as well. He didn't mind it as much seeing as it was a horror movie but it was still a bit too graphic for his liking.

"If you're scared, we can stop the movie," Taiki assured, not wanting to keep watching if it was making his friend uncomfortable but the other immediately shook his head.

"I'm just cold," Zenjirou immediately covered for himself, not wanting Taiki to think he was a coward or anything.

Taiki smiled a little at that. It was so typical of Zenjirou to put his pride above admitting that he was cold. However, he didn't point out the fact. He didn't want to wound his friend's pride again by telling him he was scared instead of cold so he gently wrapped his arms around the other, forgetting the movie momentarily.

"Does that feel better?" Taiki asked and watched Zenjirou flush a little before nodding.

Taiki tilted his head to look into his friend's eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was having strange thoughts in his head about his friend, thoughts he should be having about Akari or Nene or any other girl. Was it even right to have these thoughts for another male? He didn't know. Seeing Zenjirou's lips move, he just wanted to kiss him but he couldn't. It could potentially ruin their friendship maybe forever.

Before he could think much more of it though, warm lips pressed against his. He forgot everything in that moment other than the fact that Zenjirou was kissing him. His mind felt foggy and his heart was beating so fast that he felt it would come out. It seemed Zenjirou wasn't completely sure about what he was feeling as he suddenly jumped and pulled away, looking horribly awkward and uncomfortable.

"Sorry!" Zenjirou yelped. "I dunno what came over me, it just it felt so nice with you holding me like that and then we were both so silent." He was rambling as he kept on going into silent apologies.

Taiki tilted his head to look at him as he continued to ramble. He looked adorable like that and he reached to grab Zenjirou's hands in his own, making him go silent in his rambling.

"Zen?" he said softly, using the nickname he had developed for him over the years of them being friends. As Zenjirou looked into his eyes, he felt himself beginning to blush furiously. "Can you...can you kiss me again?"


End file.
